Hiiro Kagami
|-|Hiiro Kagami= |-|Altered Timeline= |-|Brave Level 2= |-|Brave Level 50= |-|Brave Level 100= Summary Hiiro Kagami (鏡 飛彩 Kagami Hiiro) is a surgeon of Seito University Hospital who is considered by many in his profession. As a member of Cyber Rescue, he transforms into Kamen Rider Brave (仮面ライダーブレイブ Kamen Raidā Bureibu) to fight the Bugsters and hopefully save his girlfriend Saki Momose. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-A | High 7-C | High 7-C | High 7-C, likely 5-A Name: Hiiro Kagami, Kamen Rider Brave Origin: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Surgeon at Seito University Hospital, CR (Cyberbrain Room)'s Doctor Powers and Abilities: |-|Human=Hand to Hand Combat, Weapon Mastery, Can resist and negate both Reality Warping and Time Rewind with Save (With "Save" Energy Item, he able to "save" the "progress" and resists the changing of reality and time caused by Cronus' Reset ability, and cancelled them), Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement and Existence Erasure (Able to use the Gamer Driver give them resist to Bugster Virus to some extend) |-|Level 1-4 =All of power in Human Key, Transformation with Gamer Driver and Rider Gashats, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Most of his attacks and weapons are energy-based), Enhanced Senses with Eye Light Scope (Enhances his vision), React Signal (It can capture and identify motion and set tracking markers automatically) and Sender Ear (Enhances his hearing), Underwater Breathing Type 3 with Air Fresh Guard, Resistance to Deadly Attack with Mech Life Guard (Disperses damage received at critical points all over itself and prevents serious damage from being inflicted to the player), Fire and Ice Manipulation with Gashacon Sword, Sound Manipulation via DoReMiFa Beat, Can activate the Game Area, Can resist and negate both Reality Warping and Time Rewind with Save (With "Save" Energy Item, he able to "save" the "progress" and resists the changing of reality and time caused by Cronus' Reset ability, and cancelled them) |-|Level 5 = All of power in Human Key and his Level 1-2 abilities, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Flight |-|Level 50 = All of power in Human Key and his Level 1-2 abilities, Telekinesis, Summoning (Can summon an army of Bugster Virus), Portal Creation, Power Nullification (Can cancel Energy Item's effect), Magic, Forcefield Creation, Cloth Attack (Can slash enemies with his cape) |-|Level 100 =All of power in Human Key and his Level 1-2 abilities, Telekinesis, Flight, Magic, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Cloth Attack, Homing Attack, Absorption (Can absorb projectile attacks), Statistics Amplification with Resolution Wing (The wing-shaped crest on the face visor. Every time an ally is attacked, attack power is increased by 2%. When an ally falls in combat, the finisher's power is doubled), Limited Invulnerability and Resistance to Time Stop with Muteki Mode (Immune to every attacks and time stop for 10 seconds) Attack Potency: Wall level | Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Ex-aid Level 1-3) | Large Town level (Defeated Kamen Rider Ouja with Level 4) | Large Town level (Stronger than before, overpowered Genm Level 10) | Large Town level (Stronger than before), likely Large Planet level (Fought against Gamedeus Machina for a while) Speed: ''' '''Normal Human | At least Superhuman | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multi-City Block Class | Large Town Class | Large Town Class | Large Town Class, likely Large Planet Class Durability: Wall level | Multi-City Block level | Large Town level | Large Town level | Large Town level, likely Large Planet level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, many meters with projectile Standard Equipment: *'Devices' **'Gamer Driver:' Transformation device. **'Rider Gashat:' Transformation trinkets. ***'Gashat Gear Dual β:' Level 50 transformation trinket, initially shared with Snipe before the creation of the second. **'Kimewaza Slot Holder:' Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. **'Beat Gamer:' Brave's Level 3 support robot summoned by the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat. **'Safari Gamer:' Brave's Level 4 support robot summoned by the Night of Safari Gashat. **'Hunter Gamer:' Brave's Level 5 support robot summoned by the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. **'Fantasy Gamer:' Brave's Level 50 support robot summoned by the Taddle Fantasy side of the Gashat Gear Dual β. **'Legacy Gamer:' Brave's Level 100 support robot summoned by the Taddle Legacy Gashat. **'Famista Gamer:' Brave's support robot summoned by the Famista Gashat. **'Game Scope:' A stethoscope-like device used by CR. *'Weapons' **'Gashacon Sword:' Primary blade weapon. **'Reversal Shield:' Personal shield. **'DoReMiFa Turntable and Watts Up Sounder:' - Beat Quest Gamer Level 3's personal weapons. **'Drago Knight Blade:' Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Dragon Blade's personal weapon. **'Drago Knight Fang and Drago Knight Gun:' Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon's personal weapons. **'Safari Night Fang, Safari Night Blade and Safari Night Gun:' Safari Quest Gamer Level 4's personal weapons. **'Braver Grab and Play Ball Shooter:' Famista Quest Gamer's personal weapons. **'Beam Galashooter:' Galaxian Quest Gamer's chest-mounted laser cannon. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Normal Human Weakness Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapon's finishers *'Gashacon Sword' **'Taddle Critical Finish:' ***'Fire:' Brave delivers a powerful fiery slash to the enemy. ***'Ice:' Brave freezes the enemy and slides to the enemy to slash them consecutively. **'Taddle Critical Finish (Level 100):' ***'Fire:' Brave delivers a powerful fiery slash to the enemy that turns into a fireball. ***'Ice:' Brave shoots ice bullets at the enemy, freezing them on contact. Afterwards, the ice breaks and hurts the enemy. **'DoReMiFa Critical Finish' ***'Fire:' Brave delivers a fiery musical slash to the enemy. The pattern of the strike's resembling a spinning G Clef note. As Level 3 *'DoReMiFa Critical Strike:' Brave scratches the DoReMiFa Turntable and delivers a musical energy blast from the Watts Up Sounder. As Level 50 *'Taddle Critical Slash:' This finisher has three variations: **'Rider Kick:' Brave surrounds himself with a magical shield to block any incoming attacks, then expands the shield to surround himself and his enemy, and delivers a powerful kick at them. **'Rider Slash:' ***Brave delivers a purple energy X cross slash with the Gashacon Sword. ***Brave expands the tornado to surround his enemy and delivers a straight slash with the Gashacon Sword. As Level 100 *'Taddle Critical Strike:' This finisher has two variations. During those variations, Brave spreads out a pair of white angel wings on his back. **'Rider Kick:' Brave charges his leg with blue energy and floats in the air, before performing a powerful kick at the enemy covered with blue, white and gold energy. This attack is strong enough to break the shield granted by the Iron-Body Energy Item. **'Rider Slash:' Brave charges his whole body and his Gashacon Sword Fire Mode with light blue and gold energy, before jumping up in the air and performing a powerful slash, which then turns into two light blue fireballs at the enemy. Key: Human | Level 1-3 | Level 4-5 | Level 50 | Level 100 Gallery Brave Level 100 Vs Lovelica| KREA-Bravel1.png|Level 1 KREA-Bravel3.png|Level 3 (DoReMiFa Beat) KREA-Bravel5.png|Level 5 (Dragon Blade) KREA-Bravel5b.png|Level 5 (Full Dragon) Famista_Quest_Gamer_LV3.png|Level 3 (Famista Quest) Brave_Safari_Quest_Gamer_LV4.png|Level 4 (Night of Safari) BRAVE_Galaxian.png|Galaxian Quest Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Kamen Rider Category:TV Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sound Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Healing Users Category:Humans Category:Doctors Category:Adults Category:Game Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Wing Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Gamers Category:Martial Artists Category:Zi-O Appearances